The Best Day She Ever Had
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Valentine's day story. Olivia thought the holiday was lame and a waste of time. But she completely changes her tune when she gets home and finds a surprise in her living room. Please R&R!


**Title: The Best Day She Ever Had**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Setting/Classification: Current, AU, Romance**

**Spoilers/Notes: Elliot's divorced. Set during the current season.**

**Summary: She always hated Valentine's day. However, a certain blue eyed hunk will change her mind about the holiday.**

**Author's note: So, with Valentine's day just six days away, I thought I should jump on the bandwagon and put a story out since I haven't done one in about a year. So, please enjoy this.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 14, 2010 (Valentine's day)**

If there's one thing that Detective Olivia Benson hates more than anything that came in her life, it's Valentine's day.

She hated the holiday more than anything. She didn't get what was the fuss about. It's just a holiday filled with people getting hyped up on love and romance and buying ridiculous things like flowers and candy. It irritated her to no end to see everyone act all lovey dovey with each other and for the men, hopefully they'll be able to get some loving by the end of the day. It literally made her sick to her damn stomach.

Even at the one six, everyone was feeling the Valentine's day fever and that alone made her wanna vomit. She could barely stand seeing the whole bullpen being decorated with cut out red and pink hearts and seeing a vase full of roses sitting on her desk; although it was a nice and sweet gesture from Fin, Munch and the Captain. The only other person who silently shared her sentiment was her partner and best friend, Elliot Stabler, who sat right across from her and had his nose buried in paperwork. He's been working intently for a long time now and since he's no longer a married man, he's been more focused on his career than his personal life.

It was no secret that when he and his wife Kathy got divorced, he became a brooding, bitter and mean spirited man. And he had every reason to feel bitter about the whole thing. Two years ago, he actually managed to get off work at a decent time and with the kids staying with his parents upstate, he decided to plan something romantic for them. However, just as he got home and began turning his living room into an aura of romance, he found a note lying on the coffee table. He picked it up, read it and got the shock of his life.

Kathy dropped the ultimate bomb on him. She took off, leaving him with the kids and never looking back.

And it just so happened that she left him on Valentine's day.

So, he too, had a reason to hate the holiday.

However, his mood changed whenever he locks eyes with Olivia. He always knew she was beautiful and breathtaking, but he didn't notice it before because he was married. And, besides, why would she want to be with the likes of him, knowing that he's carrying a lot of baggage? But, he also knew that sometimes, the heart wants what the heart wants.

And he wants Olivia Benson.

However, to hear that she hates Valentine's day made him more determined to change her mind. He didn't know why he decided to pull the crap out of his ass and get the woman of his dreams, but he knew he wanted her more than anything or anyone in the world. He looked up and saw her peering through a file. Just to see her look so intense while working on some paperwork was one of the things he loved about her.

"Liv, you're gonna go blind," he joked, laughing. She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very funny, El. I'm just finishing up, then I'm going home," she flat out told him.

"What, you don't have a date? It's Valentine's day," he reminded her.

She rolled her brown eyes in annoyance. "Please. What's the point of having one? And, what the hell does Valentine's day have to do with anything? It's just a lame ass excuse for people to buy ridiculous things like flowers and candy. Besides, we all know everyone wants to get laid."

"Come on, Liv, I'm pretty sure it's fun," he tried to assure her.

She sighed as she got up from her desk. "I don't think so. The holiday is lame. Besides, I don't have anyone special in my life, so what's the point of even getting excited over it? I'm not. Plus, I do have eyes for someone, but he's not available and I can't have him. Good night, El."

He watched as she grabbed her things and walked out of the bullpen. He had a huge smirk on his face because he can't wait to surprise her with something special when she gets home.

And he hopes she doesn't smack him for it, either.

X

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 14, 2010 (Valentine's day)**

Whistling while she reached inside her pocket and pulled out her keys, Olivia walked towards her apartment and sighed deeply. As she was driving home, she kept looking over her shoulder and saw every single fancy restaurant being filled with couples being all lovey dovey with each other and cuddling at corner booths. She wanted to stick her finger down her throat and gag because it was getting on her nerves. She still can't understand how people can get so worked up over a meaningless holiday. Who fucking cares?!

She don't.

She finally reached her apartment door and with her keys, she unlocked it and pushed it open. She went inside and closed the door behind her, then she reached over and cut the lamp on.

Olivia gasped out loud when she looked up and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Her whole living room was covered with red, pink and white roses. Tears started falling from her chocolate brown eyes as she surveyed the surroundings. She couldn't believe someone went all out and bought her basically the whole florist. Whoever did this suddenly made her feel all giddy and excited.

She picked up one of the roses and smelled it for a second, savoring the fresh aroma tickling her nose. Just as she was about to search through the whole garden to find a card, someone knocked at her door.

She went to the door and looked through the peephole. Not surprisingly, Elliot stood out in the hallway, with another bouquet of roses he was holding in his arms. She smirked as she opened the door, but stood in the doorway so that he wouldn't come in.

"Please don't smack me, Liv. I wanted to do something special for you," he honestly told her.

She kept smirking. "I should kick your ass for doing this, but it's sweet of you to think about me like this. But, damn, did you have to buy the whole florist shop?"

He nodded his head sheepishly and laughed. "What can I say? I thought I could put a smile on your face, despite the fact that you hate the holiday."

Olivia reached over and grabbed the bouquet of roses off of his hands and put them down on the table. Then, she reached over and wrapped his arms around him, which surprised him a little.

"Thank you, El. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered in his ear.

Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Jolts of electricity surged throughout his veins at the physical contact. Sure, they had hugged once before, but it was nothing compared to the close contact they have right now. He closed his blue eyes and felt his pants bulge tightly.

Yeah, he's got it bad.

Apparently, she felt it, too, because when she finally pulled away, she looked deeply into his sparkling blue eyes and she could see the love swirling in them. And, at that point, she didn't think any different about him.

The next thing they knew, their lips touched gently. Olivia closed her eyes and felt the sensation of Elliot's lips touching hers. She gasped when she felt his strong arms being wrapped around her waist tightly, holding her close to him. He broke the kiss, but he didn't move away from her beautiful olive toned face. He started nipping at her neck and shoulders, eliciting a strangled moan coming from her mouth. She knew she was screwed because she now wanted to feel his lips all over her heated body.

Elliot must've read her mind because he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and carried her inside. Olivia was surprised to see him change her bedroom into another aura of romance.

Vanilla scented candles were lit on every part of the surface and red, white and pink rose petals were scattered all over the bed. It was all beautiful.

"Man, I gave you a key for emergencies only," she teased with tears falling down her eyes.

"I know. But, like I said before, I wanted to do something special for you; despite the fact that you absolutely hate the holiday," he reminded her.

She looked at him with a smile on her face. "You're starting to change my mind about hating the holiday. Maybe it's not bad as I thought."

"Well, at least I'm doing something right," he quipped before he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She tightened her arms around his neck as he finally sat her down. Before long, the desire proved to be too strong for the both of them to contain, so they ended up ripping each other's clothes off.

Once they were completely naked, Elliot scooped her up in his arms once again and carried her over to the bed, then he practically threw her down on it, making her laugh because she was seeing him be so bold and anxious in their potential coupling. She found it to be a major turn on as well.

"Thanks for not breaking my neck," Olivia laughed.

"Sorry, but you know me; if I want something that badly, I want it right away," he told her before he threw himself on the bed next to her.

He grabbed a rose from the vase and proceeded to caress her with the petals. She arched her back, smiled and moaned at the sensation he was giving her. Meanwhile, he leaned over and started nipping at her neck and shoulder; running his tongue along her skin and got great satisfaction when he saw her shiver with delight. It was amazing; he never did this with Kathy. He ex-wife wasn't truly a romantic person and he never got to see her be so tender and loving with him.

Olivia felt a puddle form between her legs as Elliot ran through her legs with the rose. He kept nipping and licking her neck and shoulder, feeling his erection bulge just at the sight of her. Never before has he looked at a woman and get hard just at the sight. It was something he can definitely get used to.

He dropped the rose and parted her legs with his hands. He slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening. She gasped and moaned when she felt another finger slip inside of her. She clutched the sheets with her fingers, making her knuckles turn white. She threw her head back and screamed out his name when he removed his fingers and placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. Another strangled moan escaped her lips when he started licking her up and down. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and closed her eyes; seeing fireworks and flowers blooming behind her eyelids.

Jolts of electricity surged through her veins as he kept licking her and up and down. Spasms after spasms erupted into her body and she wasn't planning on putting a stop to it anytime soon. Elliot was doing things to her body that no other man has done before. Olivia was very pleased.

When the time came, she reached her peak with another scream escaping her lips. Elliot was lapping her up with everything he had and he loved seeing the drugged expression on her face. However, even she knew he wasn't done with her yet.

He reached over to the top drawer to grab a foil packet when a hand intercepted him.

"I'm on the pill," Olivia told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking a little bit skeptical.

She smiled at him as she pulled him on top of her. "I'm sure. I trust you completely."

"Good," he grinned before he slid inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips when he infused himself deep and felt her inner walls clenching around his shaft already. Rocking his hips slowly, but tantalizing, he was bringing her to another level. She arched her hips and felt him going in and out of her with ease. She thought she had died and went heaven.

After eleven years of loving him in secret, the one wish she thought about and didn't believe it wouldn't come true, did. And she loved every single minute of it. Furthermore, she no longer have an intense hatred for Valentine's day.

She has her valentine. She has Elliot now.

Speaking of Elliot, he picked up his pace and rammed into her harder and faster. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his. She dug her fingers in his strong back and screamed out of her name as her inner wall clenched around his hard shaft. Every muscle in her body was sore as hell, but it was so worth it.

When the time came, Olivia climaxed with ferocity. Elliot wasn't too far behind and spilled himself deep inside of her. Their sweaty bodies intermingled as they laid together in the beautiful aftermath. He wrapped his strong arms around her and planted a searing kiss on her forehead gently.

"That was amazing," she said, breathing heavily.

He smiled. "Now, did I disintegrate your hatred for Valentine's day?"

She had to laugh. "I no longer hate it. You made a believer out of me, El."

"I love you, Liv, and it's not just because what we did was amazing..." were the words he said before she silenced him with a searing kiss.

"I love you, too, El. Happy Valentine's day," she told him with a delirious smile on her beautiful face.

He kissed her forehead one more time and grinned at her. "Happy Valentine's day, Livvie."

It was truly the best day she ever had.

**The End!**

**Thank you. I love you so much!**

**Please review!**


End file.
